Oh, Great
by TheExplodingChipmunk
Summary: He was only on his way back to the hotel, but no, some dimensional freak accident hat to ruin his evening. And now he is in trouble surrounded by stupidity and has no idea how to get out of this dooky.
**Obviously i don't own Invader Zim.**

"Normal speech"

 _"_ _Thoughts"_

 **"With effects, or written"**

* * *

The air was thick and hot inside the halls. Stands were placed close to each other, filled with all kinds of gimmicks and things and between them hundreds of people, many of them in costumes. From comic book fans to Nerds to cosplayers, all determined to get to their stands and panels. That was the insanity that is Comic con.

And right in the middle of it was Mathew Sanders fighting his way trough the crowd. He was already here for many hours and having visited all panels and looked for all he wanted to see he was right now making his way to the next exit. Being here for the second day he Mathew decided to forgo coming in costume today and to simply enjoy the convention. The day before he was here in a complete armor right out of Dark Souls, but all the stuff was in his opinion, despite looking great, simply to hot in the very humid and warm wether today.

So today he was simply going around in his usual combat boots, jeans and black t-shirt with his big military backpack and his long, hooded raincoat tucked away in said backpack . He wanted to be safe because the weather forecast warned about heavy rain in the evening and with the very humid air it wasn´t unlikely. The rest of his backpack was filled with all kinds of stuff he got while he was wandering the convention halls, his laptop and a few things for emergencies. Knife, fist aid kit etc. in Mathews opinion you could never be to prepared.

Finally he got to a wall, making it possible to orientate himself. Despite his 16 years he was still very short making it impossible for him to get a good look over the crowd. Long brown hair, light colored skin, pale green eyes and a relatively thin frame, that was how he looked. Not to great but neither ugly. If you were to categorize him he would be a SciFi Nerd. He really liked the gerne. He was basically a bubbling well of useless knowledge. Even going as far as knowing the fictional workings behind SciFi technology exact designation of those things and being able to read multiple fictional languages. Not useful but it was his hobby.

But he really didn´t care what "normal" people thought about him. Normal people were boring.

Walking along the wall he finally reached a door. Pressing it open and escaping the stifling air inside the halls.

"Freedom at last!" He shouted while throwing up his arms. "I thought i would have suffocated if i had stayed inside there any longer."

Now outside the halls he made his way in the direction of the next exit, passing many people who also had the same target. A low rumble made him look up, at the horizon he could already see dark clouds looming. Speeding up he got inside the building that housed the exit. Walking through the next turnstile after showing his ticket Mathew made beeline to the doors.

He continued his walk, until he reached the next bus station. Looking at the schedule he cursed. The next bus would only come by in an hour. It would be faster to walk. Groaning but accepting his fate he pulled out his phone and opened the navigator app. Calculating the fastest route he started his hike in direction of the hotel Mathew was residing in only stopping at a food stand to get himself something to drink.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the first raindrops started to fall. The wind had picked up and the sky was dark as if it was night. Every few minutes the sky flashed bright followed by a deep rumble.

Mathew stopped dropping his backpack. Kneeling he opened it and pulled out his raincoat. Relived that he took it with him, he slipped it over his shoulders and put the backpack back on.

Then he continued his walk through the now more rundown and deserted parts of the city. Mainly industrial buildings with shattered or nailed windows trash and grime decorated the streets. Definitely not a nice neighborhood.

He got a weird feeling from his surroundings. His neck hair standing up and a sinking feeling in his stomach. Getting nervous he hurried up. Taking the next turn and coming into an equally deserted and dirty alley. The wind had picked up even more and now it flashed and thundered every few seconds.

Then suddenly he heard a crackling sound directly behind him he whirled around only to see nothing. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself.

Then again behind him another crackle that sound somewhat like static. But again there was nothing.

Until the dumpster next to him started to rattle ever so slightly and little pinkish sparks dancing between it and the ground.

Now the air wasn´t only feeling tense anymore. It felt loaded. His hair was now literally standing up like a balloon had just been rubbed against it. The rattling of the dumpster was getting louder and now sparks started to dance up the walls around him.

That was the moment Mathew decided it was time to run. This shit was definitely to crazy for him and probably dangerous.

Unfortunately it was already to late. Everything happened to fast for him to even react properly. Before he could even make his first step the soundings lit up in a bright white pink light blinding him. A weird tingling feeling spread trough his body and all he got out was a loud. "Oh, Fuuuck!"

Then in a bright flash he disappeared, the cola bottle he held before cluttering down to the ground were he stood just moments ago.

The wind continued to howl and now it started to rain pretty hard, leaving no other trace of him than the discarded bottle laying in the gutter.

* * *

Mathew groaned finally coming back into the world of conciseness. After waking up, the first thing he realized was that his head hurt. Hard.

Opening an eye and sitting up he was instantly overwhelmed by nausea. Pressing his eyes shut again he fought the retching down. When he finally felt good enough he opened his eyes again.

He was sitting inside an small ally. But definitely not the one he was in before. Everything was pinkish or light red and made of metal. But it was still dirty.

Also everything looked wired. Somehow oversaturated. Lifting his hand to rub his eyes he realized the next thing that was wrong.

"Where is my god damn pinky!?" He cried staring at his now only four fingers.

After a minute he was calm enough to notice another wired thing. " _What is that? My hand looks like it is edged by a line. A bit cartoonish..."_

Now that he was clear enough to look around again and really comprehend what he was seeing he made another discovery. Everything was confined by thin black lines. And all things around him looked somewhat drawn, even his hand.

"That has to be a joke." He muttered while standing up. Looking down the alley he could see light and vague sounds coming from the end.

" _Well, could as well find out where i am."_ Mathew thought to himself starting to walk down the alley.

When he came up at the ende he stuck his head out around the corner only to be greeted with a sight he wouldn't forget so fast.

Walking down the street were many green skinned red eyed beings with antenna on their head. Small hovering drones were jutting around letting appear more of these beings in flashes of pink light. He also could her a repeated " **Galactic Conquest is near."** from afar.

Pulling his head back as fast as he could he pressed himself at the wall searching safety while his pulse shot up.

"That huh.. is not huh... possible!" he got out while breathing deep trying to calm himself for the second time this day.

Oh, now he knew exactly where he was. And that was impossible and dangerous. He couldn't explain himself how he got here.

"Ok, calm yourself Mathew. It would be really bad if you would loose your cool now. If there is even the smallest chance that this is real, then this is a really dangerous situation." Mathew said mainly to calm himself.

" _This is Conventia the convention hall planet, an it is filled to the brim with Irkens. Great._ _I need to disguise myself, good that i still have my mantle"_

He proceeded to pull up the hood of his long black raincoat hoping that the "a hood makes you invisible to the general population rule" was working here. It was after all a cartoon and the one with probably the dumbest inhabitants that is.

"Because noting diverts attention better away from oneself than a big creepy black cloak." He quoted.

Hing finished to hide all his white skin from view and clipping the knife he took out of his backpack at his belt to have even the slightest fighting chance, he proceeded to walk out of the alley onto the street, holding himself at the side of the street. He was really astonished about the alien architecture. Everything was pink red or light purple. And in person it looked much more impressing than in the cartoon. All around him were Irken walking. That got his adrenaline quite a bit up because one mistake could mean his end.

" _If this wasn´t so dangerous i would really celebrate it. I am in the Invader Zim world. Well it could still be a hallucination but it feels al so real. And as long as i don´t know better i should treat it as that."_

He could not really believe that his disguise was working, but probably these Irken weren´t expecting some alien walking in their middle with just a coat hiding it. Or they simply didn't care. Really he was ever so thankful for ignorance and idiocy. But thinking about it his disguise was better than what most of the Irken Invaders were wearing while infiltrating.

Coming by different stands that were selling food or various alien technologies his gaze fell onto something interesting. There at one of the stands was one of the Irkens using a small device to change his appearance. The sign over the sand read: **"** **The newest development in invading Technology! Tangible Holographic Disguise!"** He was never so happy that about being able to read "useless" languages.

" _Well thats_ _convenient. Isn´t that the same thing Tak used in one episode? That would be really helpful, but how to get one..."_

Standing there waiting a few moments he saw one of the many Irkens buying one of the small bands but instead of putting it inside of his PAK, like the others, he only shoved it inside a pocked in his uniform. Seeing his chance he made his way over to the Irken bumping into him. Shoving his hand into the pocket he gripped the device and pullet it into his sleeve.

"Hey watch were you´re going!" The Irken called out, but Mathew had already disappeared into the crowd.

Slipping into the next empty alley he started examining the disguise. It looked very much like these fancy smartwatches he knew from his world. Pressing a the small button on the side the display lit up and Irken symbols appeared. Mathew was again very happy that Irken was basically english only with different letters, so translating it wasn´t to hard.

" **Please put the Disguiser on to initiate** **body scan for creation of fitting disguise."**

Slipping the thing onto his arm, it fastened itself and lit up up for a second.

" **Please scan species example for disguise."**

Following the instructions Mathew went to the opening of the alley and pointed the device at the next Irken. It lit up again and then a holographic display appeared over it.

 **"Plese specify details."**

On the display a pretty normal Irken appeared. Red eyes, short antenna normal invader uniform.

"Hm, no, the eyes should be a bit darker at the border to purple, Hmm, and the antenna should the longer, yes, and please put some black in the uniform."

The display flickers a moment while the commands were processed and a new picture appeared moments later. Now the eyes were a dark red bordering to purple, the antenna long and formed like scythes and the uniform had a few grayish black accents.

"Thats more like it." He then pressed the field labeled with activate. A shimmer went over his body and he felt a little bit tingly but otherwise nothing special.

But as he looked down, he could see that he was now wearing the accented invader uniform and you could only see three clawed fingers in gloves. Pulling out his phone he looked at his reflection in the display only to see a Irken face staring back at him.

 _"Good now i can move around without the risk of being discovered."_

Coming out of the alley he went right into the crowd moving with it. More and more Irken joined into it and a big hall came into view over the crowd a floating screen told them to remember where they had parked and welcomed them to the great assigning. On top of the hall that cam nearer and nearer was some red robot thing that chanted the sentence " **Galactic conquest ins near."** again and again.

Then he saw the next problem. In front of him were guards looking at X-ray screens. That could be a real problem because the disguise he was now wearing only covered the surface and he was not sure it was good enough to fool such a deep scan. Thinking fast Mathew did the only thing he could come up right now.

"Hey what´s That!?" He screamed pointing upwards. Predictably all Irken around him looked up including the guard. Taking advantage of the opening he created he stepped past the scanner, breathing out when there was no alarm or shout to stop him.

Continuing the march to the giant doors of the looming structure in front of him, Mathew could despite the evident immaturity in some parts of the design only be impressed.

Then he was through the entrance.

* * *

 **Welcome to the super amazing ending of the first chapter. I really hope you liked it so far. If you find any errors you can keep them. No just joking you can point them out and i will try to correct them i am not a native speaker and so there will be mistakes.**

 **If you liked it, or if you didn´t, please review. I would really like to hear you opinion.**

 **So that was all i wanted to say so far and I wish you all a nice day, night or whatever time it is while you are reading this.**

 **PFMF.**


End file.
